The Housekeeper
by Johnnygirl777
Summary: Squee came home from summer camp to find his parents hired a new house keepper Kristy, but when she starts showing some strange behavior, Squee and Johnny decide to investigate!
1. Chapter 1: Kristy

Hey!!!!! I got bored and wanted to start a new story, plus I've had this idea for a while… Even though I haven't finished my other story….. anyway…. It's on the same topic anyway so…. Enjoy!!

* * *

My name is Todd Casil, I'm fifteen years old, I go to school, my best friend is the antichrist, and I live with my neglectful parents. Oh, and I also live next door to a psychopathic killer! Actually, right now I'm on my way home, sitting on a bus with Pepito.

Our parents sent us off to camp for the summer. His parents wanted him to have more _human _experiences, were as mine just wanted me out of the house.

Pepito looked up from his Pokémon DS game to face me, "You know you don't have to go home _tonight._ You could stay at my house."

I sighed, "No, my parents are expecting me to be home on time. I suppose they're tired of making their own food by now." I turned my back to my friend so I could stare out the window. Pepito knew me too well; he knew I regretted going home to my absent minded parents. What he didn't know was that I was also afraid of who would be waiting for me in my room, once my parents sent me to bed…

When the bus finally pulled to a stop the anxiety set in. Pepito and I stepped off the bus and watched as the vehicle advanced on to its next destination. I pulled my book bag back over my shoulder as we walked to Pepito's house. When we reached the front porch his mother greeted us at the door.

"Welcome home Pepito, your father is in the basement waiting for you." She wrapped him in a hug and went back inside.

"Okay Todd, see you at school."

"Bye Pepito." I left Satan's house and walked further down the road.

The rest of the walk was… well… for lack of a better word… boring. There was nothing to distract me from the sidewalk. I stopped to watch a squirrel dig at the grass… not very interesting…

Then I reached… _his_ house… my psychopathic neighbor's house. I couldn't help but smile; I guess I sort of missed him. It was kinda weird not having Nny sneaking into my room almost every night…

When I finally reached my home, I walked in the door, "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

No answer. I sighed, they must be out. Had someone been cleaning? The house smelled like lemons and Clorox.

There was a note on the counter; odd they don't usually leave notes when they go out.

* * *

Todd,

We went out, won't be back till late.

Be nice to the housekeeper.

* * *

…….huh? Housekeeper?

"Hey you must be Todd." I turned to see who had addressed me.

It was a girl. She couldn't have been older than me. She had long dark hair with a white strand hanging on one side of her face. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans, topped with a red apron. I'd never seen someone so pale. She looked at me for a moment, then she raised an eyebrow.

"Will you please stop staring at me?"

I looked away from her embarrassed, "Sorry."

"If you haven't already figured it out, I'm the new housekeeper."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that. So, what's your name?"

"Kristina. Kristina Blaire. You can call me Kristy."

"So, how long are you going to stay?"

"I'm guessing the rest of the year, maybe longer. It depends on if your parents want me here or not."

"Well the house is spotless."

"Thanks, I'm kind of a neat freak. Hey I made a pizza if you're hungry."

"Yeah! I haven't eaten since breakfast."

We ate pepperoni pizza and watched Invader Zim. I don't understand why it got canceled, it was an awesome show!

When Kristy finished her pizza she turned to me, "I love Jhonen Vasquez's work. Gir is my favorite cartoon character."

I smiled, "Yeah, I have all the filler bunny comics."

"Me too! Did you know, he directed the music video for 'Shut me up' by MSI?"

"Yeah, he's got some issues."

"That's why he's so awesome!"

"True, very true."

The invader Zim marathon went on until ten, ending with Gir stirring cake batter singing the doom song in slow-mo.

"I think I understand now."

"What?" I replied.

"Why they canceled Invader Zim. Some things in the show aren't very suitable for younger kids and some parts can be considered disturbing."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but that's why we like it."

She nodded too. She'd become less talkative as the time went by. At first she wouldn't shut up, now she barely says a word. Her face went from light and happy to hard and serious. She looked at me again with a raised eyebrow.

"You're staring at me again." She said.

_Crap, again? _"Sorry… daydreaming."

She let out a heavy sigh, "I have to go." She stood up and started toward the door. "Your parents will probably be back before I am."

"Where are you going?"

"… Out." She slammed the door and walked down the sidewalk.

………………that was odd…..

* * *

My parents got home about midnight; of course they sent me to my room as soon as they walked through the door.

I walked into my room, my head full of questions. What was Kristy's problem? Why did she leave all of a sudden? What would she be doing this late at night? With a heavy sigh I lay down on my bed to stare at the ceiling. Then I heard a tap on my window. _Well, my part-time room mate is here. _I went over to undo the lock so Nny could climb through the window.

"Hey Squee! How was your summer?" He said as he got his feet trough the frame.

"Okay I guess it was nice to get away from my parents for a while."

"Well I'm sure they got along fine without you."

"Yeah, especially with Kristina here."

"Ah yes, the new housekeeper. She's got some weird habits."

I looked at him, "What kind of habits?"

"Well, she goes out late once a week and I've never seen her come back, plus she acts really weird just before she leaves."

"Have you been spying again?"

"…well I get bored when you're not here."

I laughed, "Like you have nothing better to do."

"True, I could pass my time killing people, but I'm getting tired of it; it's more like a chore now."

I shrugged, "Well I was wondering, could you follow her the next time she goes out? I can't follow her cause of my parents."

Nny stood up and walked toward the window, "Yeah I can do that, but you can do something now."

"What?"

"Every time she comes back she's always carrying a small white box. If you can figure out what's inside the box you might have less questions."

"Or more questions." I said.

"Well in any case she won't be leaving till this time next week so find out as much as you can on your own."

I couldn't help myself; I jumped up and hugged my neighbor. I guess I really did miss him…

Nny sat me back down on my bed and looked at me, "I didn't think you would miss me that much." He hugged me and tucked me into bed. "Good night Squee."

"Night Nny."

* * *

YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!! I had fun writing this!! I don't know y I just did… anyway… please REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Hey guys I decided not to continue this story… I just lost my interest in it… anyway I'm sorry if I disappointed people but I just don't have the heart to finish. I might go back later if I get my interest back.

Your writer,

Johnnygirl777


	3. Chapter 3: Continued!

Hey guys! I got my inspiration back! I decided to not leave anything undone! I will try to update every week or so. Please forgive my laziness!

* * *

"No, Naruto is the one with the blonde hair. Sasuke is the depressed one with the black hair."

I looked at Kristy with a confused look, "I'm never going to get all these characters in one day!" Her hair was shorter. She got a hair cut and got the white streak dyed red. Her eyes were blue, I think, they kind of had a grayish tint to them. Her tank top was robin's egg blue and she was wearing kaki karees.

Kristy sighed, "Then just pay attention to the episode."

I looked back at the TV screen; Naruto and some other guy were shaking hands in what looked like a dessert. "Wait, who's that guy again?"

"That's Garra, the other Jinchūriki. He has the one tailed beast inside him."

"What's a Jinchūriki again?"

"A Jinchūriki is a person who has a tailed beast trapped inside them."

"And what's a tailed beast?"

"An entity of chakra that belongs to a nine beast… group I guess, that was once one big beast called the ten tailed beast whose body is supposed to have become the moon."

"So where are the other beasts?"

"I don't know the Akatsuki are looking for them."

"Who are they?"

"The guys in the black and red cloaks that keep messing with Naruto's friends."

"Okay I think I get it now."

"Do you?"

"No not really."

Kristy smiled and changed the channel to SpongeBob. "You do know what _this _is right?" She smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her like a three year old and she laughed. She had a nice laugh.

I looked down at my black 3oh!3 shirt and blue jeans and sighed. I must look so plain next to her…

* * *

"Hey Todd, who's the cute girl down stairs?" Pepito asked as I closed the door to my room. He was listening to rock on his IPod.

"That's Kristy, and she's the housekeeper."

"She's cute."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Would you mind if I hit on her?"

"What do you mean 'would I mind'?"

"Well you kept smiling at her." he sounded amused.

"I was not."

"Yes you were! You don't stop looking at her until she went outside."

I looked at the floor, "Really?"

Pepito turned his head, "I think someone is tapping on your window."

I sighed; well at least now Pepito and Johnny can meet.

I went over and undid the lock and Nny climbed in.

"I didn't realize you had company." He said when he spotted Pepito.

"This is Pepito."

"Ah yes, the antichrist child you told me about."

"What do you want Nny?"

He turned away from Pepito to face me, "I came here to talk to you about Kristina, but since you have a guest maybe I should wait until tonight."

"He's spending the night."

"Some other time then."

He climbed back out the window and disappeared into the dimming light.

"Um… Todd. Who was that?" Pepito asked.

* * *

"I hope you guys like waffles!" Kristy called from down stairs.

"Oooo, she can cook too." Pepito gave me a funny look before he bolted down the stairs. I ran after him and we both sat at the kitchen table.

After breakfast we all sat down on the couch and watched Freddy's nightmares. It was _**REALLY**_ cheesy but still pretty interesting.

"Wow that might have been the stupidest horror show I have ever seen." Pepito said.

Kristy took the popcorn from him and popped a piece in her mouth. "The effects could have been better but old horror films give you less nightmares."

I nodded in agreement; I hate watching scary movies cause of the lasting nightmares the give me.

"Did you have to steal the popcorn to make that statement?" Pepito asked.

"Yep!" Kristy popped another popcorn cornel into her mouth and flipped the channel to animal planet.

* * *

"Hey, Kristy can I ask you something?"

"Sure Todd, what is it?"

"Are you going out tonight?"

She stiffened, "Yeah, why?"

"Just asking… it's just my dad goes out drinking on Fridays and." I stopped hoping she would catch on.

"Is there something you need to talk about Todd?"

I tried to look as scared as possible, which wasn't very hard. I needed to see if she would stay here tonight or refuse and go out. plus i realy did want someone here when my dad came home...

Kristy sighed and looked out the window at the magnolia tree.

"Alright fine. But I need to pick something up first."

"Thanks Kristy."

"I'll be back in an hour." She said as she walked out the door.

* * *

OKAY! That's the new chapter! I will add another later this week!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE! YOU WANT THE STORIES TO LIVE!


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

Ha! Didn't think I would be updating this quickly did you! I got EOG's this week so no homework=more writing time!

* * *

I was making dinner when Kristy got back from…… where ever she went.

She had that white box with her.

She didn't even look at me when she walked in. She ran strait to her room and slammed the door. I heard the lock click as I settled on the couch.

BBBUUURRRIIINNNGGG! Aw, I just sat down!

"Hello?"

"Squee?"

"Johnny? Hey, why did you call?"

"I followed Kristy." he sounded irritated.

"Where did she go?"

"That's what bugs me. I followed her into town and somewhere between the Walgreens and Lowes foods I lost her."

"How could you have lost her? She doesn't blend in much."

"I know. I was even more amazed when she got back before me."

"…….She got back before you?"

"Yes. I don't know how she did it."

(Somewhere upstairs)

"Todd! I need to use the phone!" Kristy called.

"I got to go Johnny I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Be careful." He hung up.

_Be careful? What did he mean by that?_

* * *

I creeped up the stairs as quietly as I could. I could hear my shoes creaking so I took them off. I could hear Kristy clearly through the thin door.

"Yes, I know I can't stay much longer."

………….

"Well I haven't seen anyone following me."

……………

"But that was the neighbor, I lost him anyway."

……………

"I know what'll happen if he finds me."

……………

"What! When?"

………………

"No… not Katie…"

……………….

"God, why is this happening to me!"

………………..

I picked up the other house phone in the kitchen; I had to hear what the other person was saying.

"Kristy you know he'll find you if you don't keep moving." an old woman was on the other line.

"I know he will but I'm tired of running!"

"Are you tired of living?"

…………

"Kristy you mustn't get so attached to other people."

"If I don't I'll go insane."

"It's better than having to say good bye."

"Like Katie…

"That wasn't your fault she chose to go with him and she paid the ultimate price."

There was a strange loud sound on the other line. It sounded like a vase had fallen and shattered.

"Kristy you must move!"

"Lady Jaclyn!"

There were loud crashes and struggling noises. Pottery was shattered, sounded like wood snapping, and then every thing got quiet…

"Lady Jaclyn?" Kristy yelled into the receiver.

The phone jumped and a new voice sounded from the other end.

"You can't hide forever my pet."

"I'm not scared of you Max."

"Then I'll just have to come get you now won't I?"

"Max just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Kristy. I never leave a job undone."

"Max where's Lady Jaclyn?"

"She's… unavailable right now.

"You bastard what did you do to her!"

The dial tone was the only answer.

* * *

I ran up the stairs to find Kristy crying hysterically on the floor. I went to her side and hugged her.

"You were listening weren't you?" she said in between her sobs.

I nodded.

"Guess I have some explaining to do."

"You can tell me later. Right now dinner's ready and my dad will be home soon."

* * *

WOOT! Okay another chapter done! Another will soon be added!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	5. Chapter 5: Meaningful Conversation

I got a review written in Spanish and I really wanted to figure out what it said so I put it into the Google translator and this is what came out! I underlined my favorite part

XD

O.O WHeeeeeee! Your Story is very interesting! I liked it! ;) I hope that continues, Wow! NOT SO FAST expect an update Jejejejejjejeje OO XD Keep it up, is in its best stage! Squee, my friend let me tell you something: You like Kristy! More beautiful! 1 Well, even after the physical and psychological torture that has given Jhonen Vasquez comics, and he deserved a good rest no? XDDDD JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA Dale quietly go about your Fic, here's your comment sure ;) Hehehe

Venezuelaaaa greetings and kisses! : D

ps: I'm glad you jAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA became the inspiration! And Johnny C, and are more sociable! JAJAJAJA XD

So anyway onward with the story! It's a long one guys!

* * *

I sat across the table from Kristy watching her poke her spaghetti absentmindedly. She occasionally looked up at me but would just go back to her uneaten dinner.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked.

"Not hungry."

"Well then lets go to the living room." I stood up and Kristy followed me.

"Is it explaining time now?" she asked half smirking.

"Yes."

A frantic bang on the door made both of us jump.

A girl's voice screamed form the other side. "KRISTY! ARE YOU THERE!"

Kristy ran to the door and opened it only to be tackled to the floor in a hug. The girl was blonde and had a purple tank-top on and black jeans. Her makeup made her look like lady gaga (if you know what I mean.)

"KATIE!" Kristy yelled.

The girl got off of Kristy and stood up. "Yeah, it's me who'd you expect?"

Kristy and Katie then embraced a real hug before sitting down in the living-room.

"Todd this is Katie."

"Hi." I said.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"Katie… Lady Jaclyn said you were dead."

"I know I thought I was too! Max fucking stabbed me five times and left me for dead!"

"That does sound like him."

"Yeah well, you try explaining to a physician how your stab wounds cleared up in less than two hours!"

"Yeah, hospitals suck."

Katie took the TV remote off the coffee table and examined it.

"Well I promised Todd I'd explain a few things to him."

"What things?" Katie asked excitement in her voice.

"Max, Lady Jaclyn, you, why max is after me, that kinda stuff."

Katie looked confused, "Are you sure?"

Kristy nodded and turned to me, "What do you want to know first?"

I was so overwhelmed by what had just happed I could barely get out, "Max."

Kristy half smiled, "I figured that."

"OOHHH! Can I help?" Katie asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Okay." Katie said. "To put it simply Max is a vampire with possession issues."

I shuddered, "Vvvampire?"

"Yep." Kristy agreed.

"You guys aren't vampires right?"

"Oh, hell no!" Katie exclaimed, "Being a vampire sucks, no pun intended."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "But you said your stab wounds healed within two hours."

"I'm a werewolf stupid." Katie said cruelly.

I looked at Kristy with a worried expression.

"Don't worry I'm human." Kristy said.

I shook my head and returned my gaze to Katie, "But you were with Max."

"Following a vampire has its advantages."

"Like?"

"You get to eat the scraps."

I shuttered.

Kristy snorted, "You really are a dog aren't you Katie?"

Katie smiled wide showing her perfect white teeth, flashing against the contrast of her dark red lipstick.

"Okay…" I said shakily, "Why is he after you?"

"He thinks I _belong _to him, like I'm part of his property."

"Why?"

"Because, I had a bit of a slip up."

Katie snickered, "Go on, tell him what it was."

Kristy looked at the floor in shame, "I told him I was in love with him."

My eyes widened and I felt hurt some how. "What?"

"For the record, I was thirteen and I had no idea what I was getting myself into!"

Katie stood up and started twirling and hopping around the room, "So they dated for awhile and then she met me. I told her what he was and it didn't really bother her… at least until she found him in her house with blood all over him and her parents dead on the floor."

Kristy turned away and shut her eyes trying to fight back tears. "He killed them because they didn't want us to get married."

Katie sat next to her and hugged her, "Max became obsessed with Kristy. He wanted to marry her even though she was only thirteen."

Kristy looked like she was about to spiral into a sobbing fit so I decided to change the subject, "Okay… maybe we should switch to another topic." I said.

Katie nodded and began to explain who Lady Jaclyn was. She said that Lady Jaclyn took Kristy in after Max killed her parents. She protected her and treated her like a grand-daughter. Kristy had been running from Max for two years.

"She even took me to New York for my birthday." Kristy smiled at the memory.

Katie sat next to me and whispered, "Did he say anything about a job undone?"

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"He was talking about the wedding. He plans to kidnap Kristy and force her to marry him."

I shook my head; this guy is really fucked up. He's worse than Johnny! And that's saying something!

"Well!" Katie said as she clapped her heads together, "I need to go back to that stupid hotel and get my stuff."

"Hurry back!" Kristy called as Katie walked out the door.

* * *

My dad got back before Katie did. He got a taxi ride home and stumbled in the door drunk off his ass.

"Todd! Get me a beer out of the fridge!" he yelled as he flopped on the couch.

I walked up to him, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight?"

He stood up and smacked me hard across the face, "I'll say when I've had enough to drink boy! Now get me a god damn beer!"

I covered my throbbing cheek with my hand, "You'll die if you drink too much beer dad!"

He hit me again, this time harder. I gasped and spit blood out of my mouth. I didn't even notice Kristy standing in the doorway.

She ran up to my dad, "Mr. Casil stop! You need to calm down!"

He smacked her hard and she fell to the floor, "What I need is a beer bitch!"

I looked at Kristy on the floor staring horrified at my dad. My face felt hot and I could feel the anger growing. I jumped on my dad and wrested him to the floor. Both of us punching and kicking. I hit him and he hits me right back, eventually he got on top of me and started wailing on me.

Kristy pushed him off me and in the same quick move shoved him out the door. After she closed and locked the door she ran to my side.

"Oh my God, Todd are you okay!"

"I'm fine…" I choked out.

She ran out of the room and came back with a first-aid kit. She walked me to the couch and started putting bandages on me. Her hair smelled sweet, and her hands were so soft on my skin…

* * *

OKAY that ends another chapter! EOG's give you so much extra time at home!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh no

HELLO! I'm writing while listening to Tourniquet by Evanescence. Awesome song btw. Kinda depressing though… guess I just like the music… XP

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I felt weird, numb really. I felt like I could have floated off the couch and hit the ceiling. My head felt light and I was about to fall back asleep… but then the pain rushed back to me with force. I winced and something moved beside me.

Kristy was curled up on the couch with her head on my shoulder. Her breathing was slow and her breath was warm. Her hair hid most over her face but I could still see her closed eyes. Katie was in the lounge chair a few feet away and her bags were on the floor in front of her; she must've crashed.

I shifted my body so I could get up with out waking Kristy. I stood up and took one step, and then I stumbled. I turned to see Kristy opening her eyes, "Todd?"

She blinked and her face turned red. She was holding my hand.

She let go and hid her face, "Sorry."

I smiled and sat back down. I took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay."

She smiled at me, "Thanks."

I kissed her cheek and she blushed. She squeezed my hand and snuggled next to me.

I heard a sniffle and turned to Katie, looking at us with small tears in her eyes, "That is so cute."

* * *

Pepito scowled as we walked down the street.

I turned to my friend, "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at me with the same scowl, "I just want to know why you have two cute girls in your house."

I rolled my eyes, the second he laid eyes on Katie he started acting weird. Now I knew why. "You like Katie don't you?"

He sighed, "You're lucky Todd, you're human. The second she finds out I'm the son of the devil she'll never speak to me again."

I knew what he meant. I'm still pretty scared of Katie, mostly 'cause she chased a cat up a tree… and chewed holes in my shoe… and freaked out when Kristy said she made bacon…but that's only because there was a full moon last night. Maybe we should put her in a kennel one full moon nights… Nah

"Well what if she wasn't human?"

Pepito raised an eyebrow, "Then… what is she?"

I scoffed, "A werewolf."

He smiled, fangs protruding his lips, "Then I call dibs."

* * *

Pepito and I got back from the drug store a half hour after we left. (Pepito couldn't decide what kind of soda he wanted.) The first thing I noticed was that the front door was on the floor in the hallway.

I ran in the house to find a disaster. Chairs were on the floor, some broken. The couch turned over, the kitchen was rubble, the TV had a fire poker in it, and Katie was unconscious next to the broken coffee table.

Pepito and I ran to Katie and shook her awake. "Katie! Katie! Wake up!"

She winced and sat up swaying, "Wha? Where's Kristy?" Then her eyes went wide and she started to cry.

"Katie what happened!"

She was still sobbing, "He took her…"

Pepito asked, "What?"

"Max! He took Kristy! Todd he took her!"

"No…" I choked. I stood up and ran to my room and slammed the door. I fell on my bed and cried. I cried until there was nothing let to cry out…

* * *

OH NO! What will happen next! Tone in… maybe tomorrow for the next chapter!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

HEY! Okay so I didn't update the very next day. My computer was having issues and it was making me mad…

* * *

I walked back down stairs; Katie and Pepito were sitting in the kitchen. Katie had her head on the table and Pepito was "comforting" her.

I walked in the door and Katie looked up. I sat in a chair and sighed, "How long was I upstairs?"

Katie wiped her eyes, "Five minutes."

I shook my head, "Feels like an hour."

Katie took a deep breath and put her hands on the mahogany table, "We have to go after her."

"I agree." Pepito said.

I nodded and glanced at the side window, "If we're going after her, we need help."

* * *

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "So… first you ask for my help you spy on Kristy… and then you need my help to rescue her from a psychopathic vampire…"

I tapped my chin in thought, "Hhhmmm, I know that sounds hard to believe…"

Johnny scoffed, "God, if you've seen what I have you'd believe anything like this."

I cocked my head to one side, "Huh?"

He sighed, "Wall demons, heaven and hell, talking rabbits, talking styrofoam doughboys, not to mention the bun's burger boy."

"Again, Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you."

* * *

Senior Diablo stood tall in front of us. His dark figure looming over the title flooring of Pepito's kitchen.

"So you need to learn about vampires."

"Yes… Sir." I stammered.

He looked at Johnny and smiled, "Never thought I'd see you again Johnny."

He huffed, "I knew I'd see you again… eventually."

I rolled my eyes, "This is not the time for a reunion. We don't have a lot of time."

Katie stepped forward, "Uh… Mr. Satin, Sir. You probably don't remember me."

Senor Diablo crossed his arms, "Of course I remember you Katie. You were the top werewolf in my attack in 1874."

I flinched, "I thought that was just a story."

Katie smiled, "That was fun."

Pepito snickered, "Well Dad, here's the obvious first question. How do you kill a vampire?"

"Well, it's extremely difficult. For one the things you see in movies and read about in books are mostly just myths. Silver, garlic, sunlight, wooden steaks, holy water, the lord's prayer, all these things can _hurt _a vampire, but not kill it. The only true way to kill a vampire is to cut off its limbs and burn the pieces." He responded.

Katie giggled, "Like in twilight."

He scoffed, "Yes, like in twilight."

Johnny drummed his fingers on the marble counter top, "So how do we actually get to cutting him into pieces?"

Senior Diablo grinned, "That's for you to figure out."

* * *

Pepito, Johnny, and I were sitting around the kitchen table in my house waiting for Katie to come back from upstairs.

"I think we should go now. I mean think about what he could have done _already_!" Pepito exclaimed.

Johnny shot him a mean look, "First of all, I don't think any of us want to think about that, second if we go now we won't be prepared and we'll probably die."

Katie came back bouncing down the stairs. She had a book and Kristy's white box.

She put the items on the table and sat down between Pepito and me.

"This is Kristy's picture album." She said holding up the blue covered book. "And this is Kristy's… well it's a box of things…"

She opened the white box slowly. I leaned over the table to get a better look. Inside the box I could see small shiny black triangles, a few leather pouches, and lots of small multi-colored bottles.

Katie lifted one of the black triangles for us to see, "These are shark's teeth."

I bit my thumb, "And what are they for?"

Katie took the shark's tooth and shifted it in her hand, "For this."

She jumped and threw it.

We all looked around, and then Johnny said, "Sooooo, where did it go?"

Katie pointed to the window, the tooth was stuck half way through the thick glass.

Katie snickered, "Wait for it…"

The tooth shook! Then several tiny shards of the tooth shot into the glass causing the window to shatter.

I turned to look at the others, Pepito had his mouth wide open, Johnny and Katie were smiling, and I'm pretty sure that I had a shard if glass stuck in my hand… yep.

"Those aren't regular sharks teeth are they?"

Katie grinned, "Nope, they've been treated with a toxin called pufferspikes."

All three of us responded, "Pufferspikes?"

Katie shifted her position in her chair and sighed, "There are many different toxins and potions that are only known to Werewolves, Vampires, and Wiccans. Most of them were created by Wiccans to prevent illness or create a quick painless death for the ones who could not be healed. The ones created by vampires are the most dangerous; they are used for immobilizing their prey. The pufferspikes however is a Werewolf toxin that was originally used to fight off Vampires. The pufferspikes toxin is also very hard to make and almost always plows up in your face while you're making it. Lady Jaclyn was the only Wiccan Kristy knew who could make the toxin so she went to her once a week to get it. This toxin works best with shark's teeth; more damage and less clean-up. She also got some weapons from Lady Jaclyn."

She went back to the box and took out a leather pouch; she pulled out a hexagon shaped piece of metal with very sharp edges. "These are ninja stars treated with a different type of toxin." She threw the star and it wedged into the one empty chair.

To put it simply the chair turned to stone…

"That toxin is ironically called medusa. It turns anything to stone. I was created by the Wiccans for people in comas; it keeps the body preserved until the person wakes up or dies. Since Vampires are technically dead the medusa toxin keeps them imprisoned for only a few minutes, but what ever you do to the statue, happens to the vampire."

"So if you break the statue into pieces, the vampire will be in pieces?" Pepito asked.

"Exactly."

I tapped the table with my finger, "So it would have no effect on us?"

"Oh no, you would be imprisoned, but only for a few minutes."

I nodded, "So what's in the bottles?"

Katie smiled wide again flashing her perfectly white teeth. "That's the best part."

She picked up a bottle and popped off the cork sealing it. Then she poured some on the table.

The powder on the table was purple and sparkly. Then it started to move, the mass of powder moved toward Pepito. Then it jumped on him!

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"Just hold still." Katie instructed.

The purple mass then formed a ring around his neck and flashed. Pepito had changed! He now had blonde hair a good tan and was wearing Hollister!

"Disguise powder, it's called." Katie said.

"You had to give me the prep one?" Pepito whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay so where do you think he took her?"

Katie thought for a moment before she spoke, "Kristy's old house. The one were she used to live in with her parents."

"Okay guys pack up, we leave in an hour."

* * *

Okay another chapter done! What will happen next!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	8. Chapter 8: Max

OMG! I'm ssssooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! My computer was pissing me off and plus I've been chaperoning my dad's Karate Camp. 7:30am-5:00pm we did go bowling 2day though. Yes I know Karate so Watch Out!

Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! This one is focused on Kristy…

* * *

Kristy sat up rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and blinked. Her vision was blurred for a moment before she could make out where she was.

She saw a small room, the walls were dark blue and there was a dresser, two doors, a desk, a small nightstand, a CD player and hundreds upon hundreds of CDs beside it.

Kristy looked down at the bed she was sitting on and saw midnight blue sheets and sky blue pillows.

_My old room_, she thought, _Max brought me back to my house?_

She felt a tear fall from her eye. _Jerk_

"You awake yet Kristy?" a husky voice called from down stairs.

Kristy didn't answer.

The door to the right of her opened.

A man was standing in the door way he had dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and extremely pale skin.

He walked over to Kristy and glared, "You should answer me when I call you."

She rolled her eyes and looked away, "So are you going to marry me or kill me?"

Max sighed, "I plan on marrying you alive Kristy. I don't think I could bring myself to kill you."

"If I made you mad enough…" she insisted.

"I am stronger and faster than you. I can get you to do anything. You're too fragile to fight back, that's just how humans are."

Katie will come for me…"

"And I'll deal with her just like I did at the Casil's house."

"Why must you be such an ass?"

"Language young lady." He scoffed.

"Fuck you."

Max laughed, "Don't give me any ideas."

Kristy cringed at the thought. _BBBBAAAAADDDD mental picture!_

Max laughed again and sat next to Kristy, "You know I could."

Kristy turned to Max horrified.

He shook his head, "Don't worry I wouldn't do that" he got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"At least, not before our honeymoon." He closed the door and walked away.

* * *

OKAY! I know it's short but my computer is gonna shut down any second now and I can't risk my work again! We're getting a new computer so this won't happen again.

Also I wanted to say something, in my old story Twas fates dart. A reviewer, Devon the Blondwingedfox, used to leave long reviews and then just stopped. I wanna know if she's still out there.

Also a shout out to my current message exchanger, Invader Blunt! Your awesome!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORYS ALIVE!

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Conflict

OK we finally got a new computer! Of course then I got grounded for "back talk" so I'm rushing through this to get it updated as soon as possible. The last entry was REALLY short and kinda pointless but I'm trying!

* * *

I looked up at the old abandoned house. The paint was tan and the roof was black. Most of the windows were broken but they were boarded up on the top floor. Over all pretty creepy looking.

"Looks like my house." Johnny mused.

Katie looked at the drive way and let out a sigh on relief, "Max's Volts Wagon isn't here and I doubt he took her with him."

We walked slowly towards the door looking for sticks as not to step on them. Katie seemed more confident in her car assumption then the rest of us.

She looked back at us and snorted, "You guys are wimps." She whispered

Pepito narrowed his eyes and quickened his pace to catch up with Katie. Johnny and I stayed a few paces back not wanting to take any chances.

Katie turned around at us and rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked defiantly up to the door and knocked on it. "Hello?" she said in a little girl's voice, "I'm selling girl scout cookies!"

Pepito snickered, Johnny shook his head and I hid behind a blush (just in case...)

Katie jiggled the knob but it was locked, so she kicked the door as hard as she could and we all saw it fall tot the floor inside.

She started up the stairs and motioned for us to move in. Pepito went first, then me the Nny. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Katie came to a room and knocked on the door, "Hello? Pizza order!"

"Katie!" I could hear Kristy inside the room.

**We all heard a car door slam.**

"Shit…" Pepito said in a hushed tone.

Katie opened the door and pushed us in and then locked the door and got in herself.

Kristy looked at us with wide eyes, "You all came?"

We all half smiled and nodded.

Kristy sat down on her bed, "You should hide in the closet or do something other than sit and wait for him to come in here."

Katie nodded, "I'll hide under you're bed for precautions."

Everyone else got into the closet.

We could hear Max moving around downstairs. Then after a few minutes we could hear him ascending the stairs.

When he opened the door I stiffened. "I'm back, do you need anything?"

Kristy didn't answer, but I knew she was glaring at him.

"Alright suit yourself." He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Max, why can't you just let me go?" Kristy asked in a tormented voice that made me cringe.

Max sighed, "Because I love you Kristy. I love you and I _will_ have you."

I felt a knot forming in my stomach, for a moment all I wanted to do was run out of the closet and strangle him. But then reality stuck and I knew I would die if I did.

I heard movement, and Kristy yelled, "Stop it!"

I heard Max chuckle, "Oh come on, you know you like it."

More movement, "Really Max, stop it! I said no!"

Max didn't answer the only thing I heard was more movement and Kristy struggling.

"Come on baby, you know you want to."

"Max get off me!"

The knot in my stomach was now a spiraling ball of hate, Pepito and Nny had to hold me so I wouldn't give us away.

Then we heard a growl, a deep demonic growl. We all knew it was Katie. Then we heard the bed fall over and more deep growling.

"I see you came to save her Katie, but you know you can't defeat me alone."

Katie barked twice, (the signal) and we opened the closet door. I saw Max holding Kristy by the arm. Katie was… astounding she was a dark shade of brown and her eyes were blue. Her paws where the size of dinner plates!

Max looked our way and laughed, "What? Two humans and the devils son? You've really lost your touch Katie."

Katie growled again and lunged at Max, only to be smacked away with one hand. Johnny threw a few sharks teeth at max but he dodged all of them. Pepito and I did the same, with the same result.

Katie lunged again snagging one of his arms, she was thrown off again but she took flesh with her. Max winced and we threw the ninja stars at him but he dodged them again. Johnny pulled out his machete and lunged at the same time as Katie.

Course this time Katie was thrown and so was Johnny, but Katie got back up. Johnny was thrown into the dresser and most likely broke his neck.

Max turned to Kristy "I think you're more trouble than you're worth."

Kristy screamed as Max squeezed her arm and we all heard a snap.

Katie lunged and Pepito and I did the same throwing teeth and stars Katie bit his arm again but Pepito and I were thrown into the wall.

I winced as I looked up. Max couldn't dodge the stars _and_ teeth so he was howling in pain from the sharks teeth.

Max glared at Kristy and lifted his hand, "See you in hell."

In a panic and desperation, I jumped up, grabbed Nny's knife and ran to Max. He was too distracted to see me.

I closed my eyes and swung.

* * *

OK that's the chapter, the next will be the last *tear*

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	10. Chapter 10: FINALLY!

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I've been doing a lot of stuff away from home lately, meaning no computer time.

Anyway…. This is the last chapter…. I know don't cry….

* * *

I opened my eyes. My thoughts were so scattered I forgot I was holding a knife and almost dropped it on my foot.

Johnny was struggling to get up and Pepito was trying to help.

Katie and Kristy were both staring at something on the floor.

I looked. Max head was laying on the ground at my feet staring at the ceiling.

Kristy pulled together enough to pull her arm away from Max's death grip.

Katie then ripped off his other limbs and burned them on the bed.

The smoke smelled like lavender… ooookkkkkaaaayyyyy…

Kristy walked over to Katie who was now back to her normal form. "He broke the arm band you gave me for my birthday." she said solemnly as she put some unrecognizable pieces of silver medal in Katie's hand.

Katie smiled and hugged Kristy tight, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kristy looked at me and smiled, "Thank you Todd, for everything."

She hugged me and Katie chimed in, "Umm guys… the house is kinda on fire…"

We all laughed and we all had to help Johnny get to the car we umm… borrowed.

* * *

"Johnny hurt his back so he's gonna be couch bound for awhile." Katie said.

Johnny groaned and switched the TV channel.

Pepito had his arms around Katie nuzzling her neck, making her giggle.

Kristy was snuggling next to me in the armchair.

Johnny switched the channel to Fox News, "Hey Squee, isn't that your dad?"

I looked at the TV and saw a picture of a man laying face down on a sidewalk wearing the same rugged T and torn jeans.

"The man is still being identified and is presumed to have been in a fight before the accident. The diver of the car that hit the man said he walked right in front of his car and tried to jump onto the hood. The man was drunk at the time of the accident and most likely delusional."

I shook my head, "I guess we have to go the police station tomorrow."

Kristy sighed and stole the remote from Johnny and changed to channel to Disney XD, Naruto Shippuden was on. Oh boy, more headaches.

I squeezed Kristy until she said she couldn't breathe. Then she kissed me, it was just a peck but it made my heart skip three beats.

* * *

I was awake in my bed for hours just thinking about what had happened the last week. First, I met the most amazing girl, second I think she's hiding something, third I find out she's been running from this psychotic vampire named Max for two years, fourth, I find out she's been visiting her 'grandma' and her best friend Katie is a werewolf, fifth she gets kidnapped by said psychotic vampire, sixth we go after her and I cut his head off, now we're all hopefully safe and I can't sleep.

I sighed and turned over so I was facing the window. It was a crescent moon, which always reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Then I heard my door open, and footsteps walking towards my bed.

"Todd, are you awake?"

The sound of Kristy's voice made my heart beat fast. "Yeah, why are you up?"

I sat up as she said, "I couldn't sleep and Pepito and Katie went to see a mid-night movie."

"What movie?" I asked.

"Eclipse. I already saw it so I didn't go." she smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

"I wanted to thank you Todd." she said, "You saved my life."

I put my arm around her and hugged her, "You saved me too remember?"

She put her arms around the neck and kissed me, "You're dad's dead because I kicked him out _remember?"_

I shook my head, "He shouldn't have been drinking."

She hugged me tight, "I love you."

I squeezed her, "I love you too."

* * *

YAYA! THE END!

-Johnnygirl777 OUT!


End file.
